unlovedfandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Level
Skill levels are a setting that the player can set when creating a new game and will either increase or decrease the difficulty by modifying the health, damage output and spawn rates of enemies as well as several other game mechanics. Playing on higher skill levels will yield greater potential rewards but also comes with much greater risks. Currently, UNLOVED has 7 skill levels for the player to choose from. Sliver of Mercy "For the weak and inexperienced." '' '''Recommended player level: 1-5' This is the easiest difficulty setting and is where most players should start so they can get a grasp of the game mechanics, how to handle the different enemies and earn/level new Trinkets. All enemies have low health and damage output and spawn rates are very low as well. All armor, ammo and health pickups will also give the player 50% more than they normally would. Consequently, earnings of Karma, Q and collectibles will also be small but it is enough to get the player started in upgrading their Trinkets so they can handle the next skill level. Only Rank 1 Trinkets will be awarded to the player on this difficulty. No Hope "If you can't fight them all, better bring someone along." Recommended player level: 5-15 Once the player has gained several new Trinkets and leveled them a few times, this skill level will provide a greater challenge and better rewards. Enemies will get a moderate increase in health and damage and spawn rates will be increased. High tier, more dangerous enemies such as the Faceless and Witch will also start to appear with greater frequency. The 50% increase to armor, ammo and health pickups remains in effect on this difficulty as well. Earnings of Karma, Q and collectibles get a small improvement so leveling Trinkets will go more quickly as well. Rank 2 Trinkets can be awarded on this difficulty, though the chance is very small. Rank 1 Trinkets that are awarded also have a chance of being slightly leveled up. Kill Em All "You feel a constant, sharp pain and you want to inflict it on others." Recommended player level: 15-30 At this difficulty, enemies will gain a large boost to health and damage output and spawn rates get a healthy increase. Spawns of higher tier enemies also increase. This is also the point where some game mechanics will change to increase the difficulty further. The 50% increase to armor, ammo and health pickups is removed meaning the player will have to be more careful with their ammo management and avoiding enemy attacks. The most significant change however is that there is now a chance to face larger and stronger Rotten versions of all enemies who serve as mini bosses. Earnings of Karma, Q and collectibles get a moderate boost. Rank 2 Trinkets have a greater chance of being awarded and Rank 1 Trinkets that are awarded have an even better chance of being leveled up. Time To Die "Let go of the fear of death." Recommended player level: 30-50 The final step before the player starts to reach the endgame content, this difficulty will see a very large increase to enemy health and damage output as well as spawn rates. Spawns of high tier enemies and the chance to face the Rotten get a large boost as well. It's best if the player has a few Rank 2 Trinkets that are leveled up before they attempt this difficulty. Earnings of Karma, Q and collectibles will get a large boost. Rank 2 Trinkets are even more likely to be awarded and Rank 1 Trinkets that are awarded will always be leveled. Beast Mode "Pure insanity" Recommended player level: 50-100 The first of the end game difficulties. Enemies will get a huge boost to health and damage output and spawn rates will be greatly increased over the previous difficulty. Rotten enemies and high tier enemies have a high chance to spawn and will be common in the hordes that the player will have to face. Because of this, the player should not attempt this difficulty until they have at least 3 or 4 leveled Rank 2 Trinkets. Earnings of Karma, Q and collectibles get a very large boost. Rank 2 Trinkets will be awarded regularly on this difficulty and any Rank 1 Trinkets awarded will be at least level 4. Additionally, there is also a chance of finding a Demon Chest on every map that will contain powerful Rank 3 Trinkets or Rings. The Card Pieces also have a 10% chance of awarding a Demon Chest if they are all collected. Unearthly "You are already dead" Recommended player level: 100+ For players who want a tough challenge (and lots of pain). Enemies will get a massive boost to health and damage output and will be spawning very quickly (often faster than they can be killed). Rotten enemies have a very high chance to spawn and it won't be uncommon to face many of them at once. Furthermore, all enemies gain access to the Witch's summoning ability allowing them to quickly create hordes that can overwhelm unprepared players. Ammo efficiency is of the utmost importance on this difficulty since enemies can take many hits before dying and the player can deplete their ammo supply quickly if they're not careful. Earnings of Karma, Q and collectibles get a huge boost. Rank 2 Trinkets will be very commonly awarded and any Rank 1 Trinkets awarded will always be max level. There is also a chance of finding up to 2 Demon Chests on every map. The Card Pieces also retain their 10% chance of awarding a Demon Chest. Abyss "The Abyss stares into you" Recommended player level: 150+ This difficulty will not be accessible until the player reaches level 150 and offers the greatest challenge. Enemies get a gigantic boost to health and damage output and will be spawning constantly. Rotten enemies will also spawn constantly and facing several of them at once will be a frequent occurrence. The most significant change is the introduction of powerful boss enemies known as Abyss Wanderers who aside from being very hard to kill, will also give health boosts and other powers to enemies that are near them. Again, ammo efficiency is very important, especially when facing the Abyss Wanderers. Earnings of Karma, Q and collectibles get a massive boost. Rank 2 Trinkets are guaranteed to be among the rewards for the player and Demon Chests continue to have a chance of appearing on each map. The Card Pieces also retain their 10% chance of awarding a Demon Chest. Additionally, if the player manages to kill all three Abyss Wanderers on the map, then they will be rewarded with an Abyss Chest that will contain exceptionally powerful Rank 4 Trinkets.Category:Game Mechanics